The Epic Tales of Harri Potter
by Sezzi-Queen of the Pixis
Summary: An AU of the existing HP universe. What would happen if there were a few slight changes to the story of Harry Potter? Read on to find out one interpretation.......


I'm sure we've all wondered, at least once, 'I wonder what would happen if…?' Well, I took this concept, applied it to Harry Potter, and decided that I would make some further changes afterwards. The result of this was that I probably screwed up the plot magnificently, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, were, along with their son Dudley, very proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much. They didn't hold with anything even slightly out of the ordinary. The Potters, on the other hand, delt with everything extraordinary, and one member didn't understand anything we would consider normal.

"Lily?"

"What James?"

"Umm, Help?"

"#sigh# What have you done now?" she asked as she walked into the living room, and burst out laughing.  
"When you've quite finished." He grumbled.

"So-sorry." She gasped, "but you look so funny!" and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
James had been putting up Halloween decorations, the muggle way. He had been in the process of putting up the lights when Harri chose to crawl all over the living room. James, without realising it, had tangled himself up in the lights as he twisted round to keep an eye on her. As she reached for the tablecloth with the bowls of sweets on, he started to climb down to stop her. He fell. Harri found this infinitely more interesting than destroying the house, and decided to join in.

Lily bent down and untangled her mischeivious daughter, and helped her mischeivious husband untangle himself, then finished putting up the lights. James picked Harri up and turned on the lights, to Harri's delight. They enjoyed the peace for a few minutes until…  
"The wards have dropped! Lily! It's him! Take Harri and run! GO!" James yelled  
Lily grabbed Harri and ran up the stairs. Behind her she heard a thud.  
"Daddy! Daaa-aaady!" Harri screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lily sped up.  
The sound of footsteps behind her sent Lily down the corridor and into Harri's room. A sillouette filled the doorway.  
"Give me the child." It hissed  
"Please no, not Harri. Not my baby." She begged.  
"Out of the way girl!"  
"No! Please, please, not my baby, please!"  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
An unearthly scream was unleashed from Lily's throat, and she fell to the floor.  
"Momma!" Harri cried  
The voice hissed "Avada Kedavra" again, this time directed at the small girl infront of it. A flash of green light, and unearthly shriek and a crashing sound filled the air. Soon all that was left was the sound of a baby's cry. This too faded as the child was found and taken away by a large man on a motorcycle.  
Several hours later, this motorcycle landed in a quiet street infront of a neat, dark house that was, coincidently, Number 4, Privet Drive, the home of the Dursleys.  
"Hagrid," said an old man, with a beard and hair log enough to tuck into his belt. He sounded relieved "At last, and where did you get that motorbike?"  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle. "Young Sirius Black lent it me."  
"No problems were there?"  
"No sir- House was almost destroyed but we were out before the muggles started swarming round."  
Dumbledore bent forward over the bundle of blankets held Hagrid's arms. Inside, just visable, was a baby, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair, they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a lightning bolt.  
"That scar will be there forever." Dumbledore commented "Pass the child here Hagrid."

Hagrid passed Dumbledore the bundle, and walked off, shoulders shaking and mumbling about returning the bike. Dumbledore laid the bundle on the doorstep with a letter. He turned around and walked away. At the end of the street he looked back.  
"To Harri Potter, the child who lived. Good luck."

With that he walked away.


End file.
